8 ans plus tard
by Emynora
Summary: Hermione , 25 ans , célibataire et enceinte de 4 mois revient à Londres après 8 ans d'absence... Entre sa grossesse, le mannequina, 3 serpentards et les retrouvailles houleuses avec ses anciens amis , sa vie risque de ne pas être de tout repos.. Surtout si l'amour vient titiller un certain serpentard


Bonjour à tous

J'espère que ce début de fic va vous plaire

PS : dsl pour les fautes ( je n'ai malheureusement pas de béta)

PS2 : si ca vous a plus laissez une petite rewiew , ca fait toujours plaisir

Bonne lecture

Les sort fusait dans tous les sens, la bataille finale faisait rage , puis le silence… les sorts s'étaient arrêtés cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose un des deux camp avait gagné , Harry avait vaincu .

 **8 ans plus tard, New-York :**

« HERMIONE ! le photographe ne va pas t'attendre toute la journée ! dépêche toi ! » s'époumona Charles , mon manager après la bataille finale j'étais partie à USA laissant Harry , Ron et tout se qui représenté mon passée derrière moi …

 **FLASH BACK :**

 **4 mois après la guerre , aéroport de Londres :**

« Hermione t'es sure que tu veux vraiment partir ? »gémit pour la centième fois Ron depuis que je lui avait annoncé mon départ pour les USA 4 semaines plutôt

« Oui Ron ! je te l'ai déjà dis j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tous ca » _m'éloignée de Londres , du monde magique , des vestiges de cette guerre, de tout ce qu'elle m'a enlevée , mes parents… NON Hermione tu dois être forte !_ je chassas vite mes larme et embrassa une dernière fois Ron et Harry

« Prends soins de toi Hermione » me souffla une dernière fois Harry.

Je lui souris avant de m'éloignée en leurs criants « N'oubliez pas de m'écrire ! »

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK :**

 _Baliverne , ca fait déjà 5 ans que je n'ai plus de leurs nouvelles!_ C'est Alice l'assistante qui me sortit de mes ruminations :

« Hermione qu'est-ce tu fais ? Charles va t'étripée si tu ne te dépêche pas un peu ! »

« Excuse -moi Alice , j'y vais de suite » lui dis-je avec un sourire d'excuse

La journée se passa ensuite sans encombre , j'enchaina les shooting et bien que se métiers puissent paraitre fatiguant je ne regrettais pas mon choix d'être devenue mannequin mais depuis quelque temps une ombres était venu se profilée au tableau… J'étais enceinte.

 **FLASH BACK , 3 mois plutôt :**

J'étais assise sur mes toilettes tenant fébrilement le petit bâtonnet en plastique sans jamais vraiment osée le regardée de peur que mes doute se confirme… le temps s'écoulait d'une lenteur intenable.. _c'est drôle comme 5 min avec ses amis peu passée vite alors que 5 min devant se qui pourrait changé mon destin s'éternise comme si j'étais pas déjà assez angoissée !_ pensais-je avec amertume. Et puis les deux petite ligne apparurent sur le test de grossesse. _Enceinte j'étais irréfutablement enceinte ! ce n'est pas possible ! qu'est-ce que je vais faire ! que va dire mon manager et Andrew ? Il ne va jamais accepter cette grossesse ! il n'a jamais voulu être père !_ une à une les larmes commencèrent à coulée le long de mes joues avant que je ne n'éclate définitivement en sanglot.

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK :**

 _cette nuit-là je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée sur le sol de ma salle de bain à sanglotée mais j'avais raison pour Andrew, ce batard m'a laissé tombée dés qu'il a su ! Fait toi une raison Hermione ! tu termines ton contrat vendredi et la semaine prochaine tu rentres à Londres ! estime toi heureuse que Charles ne t'es pas virée sur le champ ! Non, il m'avait même trouvé un petit boulot grâce à ses nombreuse connaissance j'allais devenir le nouveau visage d'une marque de produit pour femmes enceintes peu connue le seule bémol était que ca se trouvait à Londres… Mais ca allait pouvoir nourrir mon bébé._

 **Londres, La semaine suivante :**

Cela faisait déjà 2 jours que je logeais au chaudron baveur, aujourd'hui j'avais rendez-vous chez HimoSorcier pour trouver un appartement , compatible avec mes revenus qui certes allait être moins confortable que ce que je gagnai à New-York mais qui allait tout de même me permettre de vivre. Je finis vite de me préparée , ajoutant une dernière couches de mascara avant de me regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir afin de m'assurer que tout était en place. J'était superbe , je portait une robe noire style femme d'affaire, cintrée dévoilant ainsi légèrement mon ventre de femme enceinte de 4 mois. Mes cheveux lissé pour l'occasion était relevé en une queue de cheval haute mettant en valeur mon visage légèrement maquillée. Etant satisfaite du reflet que le miroir me revoyais ,j'enfila ma cape et partis vers l'agence.

 **Agence HimoSorcier :**

« Miss Granger j'ai bien analyser votre dossier et comme vous devez le savoir les appartement sur le chemins de traverse sont très couteux et pas vraiment en adéquations avec vos revenus néanmoins j'ai réussis à vous trouvée une collocation dans un appartement très bien situer »me dit Mme Bertrange avec un léger sourire malgré son air pincé

« C'est vrai ? quand est- il du loyer ? Quand pourrais-je le visitée ? » m'exclamais-je d'une manière que j'aurais voulu un peu plus contenue

« Le loyer est de 420 galions et vous pourrez le visitée dès demain , je vous attendrais en bas de l'agence demain à 8h . Alors à demain Miss » me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé

« Merci beaucoup madame , je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à demain »

« bonne journée à vous miss » me répondit-elle alors que je quitté son bureau

Après avoir quitté l'agence , je mis à flânée sur le chemins , et c'est ainsi que je combla mon après-midi avant de rejoindre le chaudron baveur .

 **Le lendemain :**

J'étais déjà devant l'agence vêtue d'une tenue similaire à la veille à la différence que ma robe était d'un vert profond. Il ne fallut que quelque minute avant que madame Bertrange n'arrive.

« Miss Granger vous êtes déjà là ? » me dit-elle mi- amusée mi- surprise

« oui, je ne voulais pas risquée d'être en retard »

« Ce ne rien , nous allons y aller » dit -elle tout en se mettant en marche , Hermione lui emboitant le pas quelque seconde plus tard.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient au bas d'un immeuble ,Mme Bertrange se retourna sur Hermione :

« Miss ,c'est ici que je vous laisse. L'appartement se trouve au 2 éme étage » dit tel d'une traite avant rajoutée avec une sourire qui se voulait rassurant « ne vous inquiété pas il veut juste faire lui-même la connaissance avec la personne avant qu'elle n'emménage chez lui » Voyant qu'Hermione ne répondais toujours , elle enchaina :

« Bien je vais vous laissée Miss , Bonne chance _! »_ dit-elle en s'éloignant

« Je.. d'accords » répondis-je quelque peu déstabilisée _Pourquoi diable Mme Bertrange ne peut-elle pas montée avec moi ? qu'est-ce ca change qu'elle soit là où non quand on fera connaissance ?_ Après être rester au moins dis minute devant l'immeuble, je me décida à entrée. Quelques marche plus tard , alors que j'allais toquée à la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit sur… _NOTT !_


End file.
